darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Turael
Turael is the lowest level Slayer Master along with his daughter Spria. Turael resides in Taverley. The easiest way to reach him is to teleport to the Taverley Lodestone. Unlike other Slayer masters, there is no Slayer or combat level requirement for players to receive slayer assignments from him. Additionally, if asked, Turael will change a player's slayer task assigned by a different master to one that Turael would assign. He only does this once per assignment and only if the first assignment was for a creature that Turael himself would not assign. After Smoking Kills is completed, changing a task in this way will reset the task count back to zero. Turael's tasks also do not award Slayer reward points upon completion, nor do they count for the five no-point tasks before beginning to gain them. He is also involved in the Animal Magnetism and While Guthix Sleeps quests. During and after While Guthix Sleeps, he is replaced by his daughter, Spria. While Guthix Sleeps Turael plays a role in the While Guthix Sleeps quest, as he joins a band of eight heroes who attempt to save the player from Lucien after the player's identity is compromised. He is one of the six who perish in the ensuing battle. Despite his considerable strength as a human, he was no match for the immensely powerful Lucien. During the battle, he tried to directly attack Lucien with his Steel halberd, however it simply broke off on him without dealing any damage. On Turael's death, the player vows to avenge him. Turael was succeeded as a Slayer Master by his daughter, Spria. Statues of him are built in front of the Slayer Tower, White Knight's Castle, and Falador Park. He planned to retire and take up viticulture and give Bernald some competition after killing Lucien. Assignments *Many slayer monsters have numerous variants of the monster assigned. This list is not inclusive of all variants. Please check the monster's page for more specific information about the different variants. Slayer Challenge After a player has performed several slayer tasks for Turael, he will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task earns 1000 Slayer experience (no Slayer experience is earned during the task). Turael's special task is for the player to slay, in a single trip, all of the beasts in Turael's basement. The monsters are: * Lvl 5 goblin (2) * Lvl 11 goblin (2) * Lvl 6 goblin (1) * Lvl 11 wolf (2) * Lvl 14 wolf (3) * Lvl 44 minotaur After the Troll Warzone update, his basement has been moved directly west of the nearby cow pen in the southern area of Burthorpe, near Taverley. Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. Trivia * Turael's new hood uses the same design as, but different colours than, the veteran hood. * The first task non-members get from him is always Gelatinous abominations. de:Turael nl:Turael fi:Turael Category:Slayer Category:Quest NPCs Category:NPC Contact characters